


Maybe something someday

by Amorette



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Could be the start of Renperor and Chancellor, Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Gen, Maybe the First Order can be good, What if Hux got his way, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorette/pseuds/Amorette
Summary: A bit of experimental text that may never go anywhere but I am uploading due to computer issues.ETA: I was going to take it down when I got the computer issue resolved but since it is more popular than actual completed stories of mine, what the hell. I guess I'll leave it up.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12





	Maybe something someday

They were nose to nose — or nose to helmet, to be more accurate — shouting at each other over something, Hux doesn’t remember later what. He and Ren shouted about many different things. They both had a forefinger raised and were both in full bellow when it happened.  


Hux could never accurately describe it later but the best he could say was it felt as if suddenly someone pulled a spike out of his head that he had never noticed was there. There was a surge of pain and the universe went white and when he came back to senses, Hux was sitting in his desk chair and Ren was on the floor.  


Ren being on the floor took a moment for Hux to process. Ren wasn’t in the habit of lying curled up on the floor, at least in Hux’s presence. But he was now. At some point, probably when Hux had rather lost of track things, Ren had actually removed his helmet, something else he didn’t do very often in front of Hux. The helmet was lying next to Ren, who had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and was pounding the sides of his head with his fists.  


Hux rather knew how he felt. He had felt, momentarily, as if he had to press in his eyes to keep them from squirting out due the pain he had felt. In fact, Hux vaguely remembered pressing the heels of his hands to his eye sockets and making a strange sound as he sat heavily down.  


He stood up now and took two steps over to stand over Ren, who was also making a strange sound. Not the moan of pain Hux had expressed, but a surprisingly high-pitched — considering the usual vocal range Ren exhibited — keening sound.  


“REN!” Hux leaned over and shouted at Ren. “What the kark is going on? Ren?”  


Desperate times, thought Hux, and he gave Ren a sharp kick in the lower back to get the other man’s attention. “REN!”  


Ren raised his head to stare at Hux. His eyes were open now, so widely Hux could see the whites around the dark irises. Ren was clutching handfuls of hair in his fists. His lips, normally pink and plush, the few times Hux had seen them, were white.  


“He’s gone,” gasped Ren in that strange, high-pitched voice. “Snoke’s gone. Two million gone. . .” Ren keened again, doubling over in pain.  


General Armitage Hux of the First Order was many things but slow he was not. He was, in his own opinion at least, probably the most intelligent member of the First Order. He was proud of how quick and organized his mind was, sorting out problems and coming up with a solution before most people had even recognized something had gone wrong.  


Two million, Ren had said, Ren’s voice trailing off into a sob. Snoke and two million gone. Which meant only one thing.  


Hux abandoned his erstwhile co-commander as he sprinted out of his office onto the bridge. He immediately knew something was wrong. His officers were babbling to each, obviously in a panic.  


“REPORT!” he shouted, coming to a graceless halt next to a knot of officers. Someone looked up and said, and Hux remembered this very clearly, although not who said it, “We’re not receiving telemetry from the Supremacy.”  


Ah.  


Some higher ranking officers were not familiar with the details of the systems on their ships but Hux was not one of those. He shoved a bridge officer out the way and started scanning through the information he was receiving as fast as was humanly possible.  


Hux remembered the first time he had seen the Supremacy. He was a newly-commissioned captain, member of an elite team of engineers, who were brought on board to assist with the development of the ship. Although ship was hardly the proper name for an object the size of the Supremacy. The Supremacy could be described as a moderate-sized space station only a space station that was equipped with hyper drive.  


Multiple hyper drives that had to be perfectly coordinated to take such a massive object almost instantaneously into the hyper lanes. One edge of the ship was lined with them.  


Hux had been on the team checking and rechecking the drives to make sure that when they were fired up, they would work in perfect synchronicity. He remembered one of the other engineers speculating on what would happen if one of the wings of the vast ship were to linger in regular space for even a nanosecond after the drives were fired up.  


His hand activated fleet-wide communications before his brain caught up. There was a second’s hesitation, then Hux spoke firmly.  


“This is General Hux of the Finalizer to all ship’s commanders. There has been an incident. All ship’s commanders are to holo to the Finalizer’s conference center in. . .” Hux glanced at the chronometer ticking away in the corner of the screen “Seven minutes. Hux out.”  


There. No time to ask questions and no time for anyone to make plans. Hux pivoted sharply, his great coat swinging out behind him. Before anyone could ask, he firmly ordered, “Maintain station” and sprinted back to the office where he had left Ren.  


Ren was standing up, leaning on Hux’s desk, looking more like himself. Before Ren had a chance to speak, Hux grabbed the front of Ren’s tunic and hissed, “The Supremacy is gone. I don’t know how but the ship didn’t move into hyper space correctly. One portion lagged behind.” Ren looked startled. Hux wanted to laugh. So much for the Force telling Ren anything. It also amused Hux at how expressive Ren’s face was. The mask obviously served a purpose.  


Ren’s lips started to move but Hux already knew what he was going to say.  


“There is a leadership void in the First Order. I’m not sure how much the others realize that yet. But if we don’t take command right now, the First Order will probably tear itself apart in a battle for control.”  


“We?” asked Ren, straightening.  


“I don’t want some old Imperial fossil taking over the Order. And I don’t think you want to be the second in command to some wizened Imperialist, either. We have never gotten along, Ren, but we are the two most powerful beings in the Order and we need to take advantage before someone else does.”  


Ren raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure. . .”  


“I am sure the Supremacy is gone. I am sure the Order needs a new leader. And as the only powerful Force user left in the Order, I need you. And you need me. I am a respected military leader. You are mystery and without Snoke behind you, you are less powerful than I am. Together, we can rule. We don’t have to like each other but we need each other. We have. . .” Hux glanced at the chrono on the wall, “Five minutes and thirty-five seconds to decide.”  


Ren glanced away from Hux, looking out the viewport at the stars scattered in the black sky. “I could take it all. Declare myself Supreme Leader.”  


“For what?” Hux took a deep breath. “The purpose of the First Order was supposed to be restoring order to the galaxy. Not just a military plaything for a mad Force user. That’s what destroyed the Empire. It was about one madman’s thirst for power and nothing else. I want the First Order to be different.”  


Hux paced as he spoke, his clenched fists held tightly behind his back. As he paced, Ren’s eyes were drawn back to the other man.  


“The First Order should be ridding the galaxy of slavers and thieves and smugglers. That was what I was raised to believe was its purpose.” He stabbed a finger at Ren. “Then Snoke came along and it was the Empire all over again. One Force user wanting to use the Order for his personal gain. I don’t think you want that. I think you would like to see the same thing I want to see. And end to the petty wars and monetary imbalances and casual cruelties that tear the galaxy apart.”  


Hux stopped, pivoting to stare at Ren. “We can actually make the First Order into a force for improving the lives of every being alive. We can make it more than just our personal desires. We can make it what it was meant to be.”  


Another thing Hux clearly remembered, looking back, was the blank look on Ren’s face, as if his brain had been disconnected. His mouth moved but no sound emerged.  


“Four minutes and thirty seconds,” said Hux. “Are you coming?”  


Ren blinked, then reached for his helmet and put it in place. He nodded sharply, faceless once more, and the two men strode out of the room, Ren keeping pace but Hux leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Continue? Delete? Add smutty bits? Add Millicent?


End file.
